Rebels
by Lunknownl
Summary: They hid in the darkness for millennia. They gathered allies. They built their army without us noticing. They attacked us. We tried. We fought. We killed. We did not stand a chance. The gods placed us in the Lotus Casino as their last resort.
1. Prologue

_They hid in the darkness for millennia._

_They gathered allies._

_They built their army without us noticing._

_They attacked us. _

_We tried._

_We fought._

_We killed._

_We did not stand a chance. _

* * *

Artemis. Cursed to be invisible in the sunlight, unheard in the moonlight.

Apollo. Invisible in moonlight, unheard in the sun.

Demeter. Forced to be _their _gardener. Tending the palace greens, adorned with shackles.

Hermes. Remained a messenger, carrying news to _them_.

Dionysus. _Their_ wine expert, and servant.

Hestia. Frozen in time.

Aphrodite. Chained to a rock, vultures pecking at her daily.

Hephaestus. Still a smith, but forced to make weapons for the wrong side.

Ares. A gladiator. _ Their_ entertainer.

Athena. In the dungeons.

Hera. On Ogygia.

Zeus. Carrying the weight of the world.

Poseidon. _His_ servant. Imprisoned under the sea, but cursed to lose his powers while in _his palace_.

Hades. In his own realm, but he not free. Hades was sent to Tartarus.

* * *

Thanatos faded. With no one to maintain the doors of death, monsters roam freely, and get injured like humans. They do not turn into dust when stabbed. They bleed their gold dust, but do not return to Tartarus.

We live in a world where the Titans rule. We live in a world of anarchy. We live in a world where the generation before us failed. We live in the Lotus Casino. We are the gods' last resort. We are the gods' last hope. Our goal is impossible. We try anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat in the faculty lounge in the Lotus Casino with the Rebels (the name for the demigods hidden in the Casino). Me and about twenty other Rebels were hid here before the Titans defeated Olympus. The generation before us failed. Kronos had risen up the elevator to Olympus, and defeated his son Chiron, sending him to Tartarus. Instead of destroying the gods' seats of power like he planned, Kronos decided watching them suffer for eternity would be more satisfying. Right before the gods were defeated, they sent approximately twenty demigods to the Casino as their backup plan.

For an unknown reason, time does not pass quickly anymore in the Casino. Ever since the Titan rule, we would leave the Casino to replenish our food supply, and find it is the same time outside and inside the hotel.

Each of the gods had the power to take one or two demigods to put in the casino. Too many would attract monsters. The Casino hides most of our scent, however, it can reach its limit. Zeus chose his daughter Thalia. Thalia is great at combat, being skilled the long range bow and arrow, but also in the close combat dagger and sword. Poseidon selected his son, me. I am one of the best swordfighters, and am decent at my waterpowers. Hades selected his children Nico and Bianca. Both of Hades' children were spared because they are useful in battle; they can summon the dead, and shadow travel for quick missions, and easy escapes. Athena saved her daughter Annabeth. Her smarts, quick thinking, and invisibility cap are helpful in and out of battle. Artemis settled on Zoe. After 2000 years, they had developed a sisterly bond, despite not being related by blood. Demeter decided to protect Katie Gardner. Katie had the best control over plants. Aphrodite chose to save Aurora. Being one of the prettiest of Aphrodite's children with sky blue eyes silky white hair (despite being a teenager) and possessing the power of charmspeak, and being decently skilled with a dagger unusually made Aphrodite's daughter a great addition to the Rebels.

Hera and Hestia strategically saved Silena Beauregard and Chris Rodriguez. The pair, knowing Hephaestus and Ares would settle on their prodigies Charles Beckendorf and Clarisse, one of Camp Half Blood's best fighter and smiths, picked their respective boyfriend an girlfriend so the two would still be energetic, as opposed to a heartbroken demigod. Hermes received the honor of protecting two demigods; Connor and Travis. In a world ruled by Titans, all the gods knew the economy would be exceedingly low. Their skills of stealing would be an invaluable asset. Apollo saved his son Will, giving him an enchanted bow that would magically never run out of arrows. Will would be in trouble if he ran out of arrows. What good is an archer with no ammo? Dionysus chose his son Pollux (his brother had died as an infant).

Other demigods saved includes Ethan, son of Nemesis, Lucy, daughter of Hecate (goddess of magic and necromancy), Mimi and Deborah, twin sisters of Selene (Goddess of the moon), Max, son of Nike (goddess of victory), Alexandra, daughter of Kalliope (goddess of epic poetry), and Isabel, daughter of Enyo, (goddess of war and peacekeeping).

Ethan, son of Nemesis (Goddess of consequences and revenge), is exceedingly agile. He is usually one of the demigods sent on spying missions, being the fastest runner and having the best instincts.

Lucy, daughter of Hecate (goddess of magic and necromancy) is in tune with her powers, being able to levitate objects, to creating objects like weapons from air. She is relatively short, with blonde hair and brown eyes, and her preferred weapon is throwing knives, ninja-like being able to pierce someone's clothes, pinning them to a wall.

Brooke and Abigail are twin sisters of Selene (goddess of the moon) were demigods left in the Lotus Casino long before the titan rule (the Rebels eventually got them up to speed with the modern world). With brown hair and eyes, Abigail is introverted around new people, but is a skilled with wielding a spear. Brooke, with her wavy dark brown hair and eyes, is an artist, who loves to illustrate her and her friend's adventures. Since Selene eventually merged with Artemis, they both have qualities from the maiden goddess. Selene and her powers are void and replaced with Artemis', thus the two are similar to illegitimate children of Artemis, and are skilled similarly to Hunters; they can shoot bulls eyes with a bow and arrow, and often fight with daggers. Despite Artemis loving the two like a mother would a daughter, the Hunters would be furious at any child of Artemis, or anyone remotely close to it. Camp Half-Blood wouldn't accept the two into camp, being daughters of a Titaness and almost illegitimate children of Artemis. Thus, the two went to a mini paradise; the Casino.

With long, straight brown hair and eyes, Alex, daughter of Kalliope (goddess of epic poetry) excels in hand-to-hand combat, being trained in karate, judo, and street fighting. Being the daughter of Kalliope, she has memorized all the poems, and can instantly recall the battle strategies used in each.

Bianca, Nico and I were in the Casino before all the others, but after Brooke and Abigail. The three of us actually had a life before the prophecy was recited (you know, the one saying that a child of the Big Three might condemn the world), and became 'chummy with the gods' after cumulatively between the three of us performing favors for each Olympian and several minor gods. Nevertheless, we all were put in the Casino, knowing that Zeus' paranoia.

In the Casino, we all pretended to eat the little cakes, graciously taking them from the waiters, but were sure to throw them on the floor afterwards. We all, new or old to the Casino, knew it would be kill, or be killed, and eventually stole enough uniforms to pose as staff, monsters and any threats 'mysteriously disappearing'. Abigail, Brooke, Bianca, Nico and I simply had no reason to infiltrate the staff. Why work when you can avoid it? We rose up the ranks. Dishwasher. Enchanting cake server. Bellhops. Room cleaners. Assistants. Manager. Owners.

It was year 2000 when they fell. The mortals were correct; the world did in a way fall in the new millennia. Now it is 2050. Me, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Zoe, Aurora and the rest of the Rebels still look like teenagers. The lotus cakes curse you are addicted to the hotel, but merely the building itself prevents aging. Currently, Lucy has placed a spell on the building, causing it to look run down and falling apart. However, it looks the same as it did 5 decades ago.

At first the Rebels, were repulsed at the thought of managing the Casino: trapping people in it probably for eternity. Then we realized the Casino was a heaven compared to the outside world. Monsters roamed the entire earth freely, but the majority stayed in America. America is where monsters have more protection, due to the Titans and their laws. Now killing any monster, like a hellhound, is punishable by law, just as you would a human.

The sick part is that monsters still like to eat humans as their food. People are bred like farm animals, ready to slaughter. They grow up in dungeons, until they are substantial enough to sell in stores. People don't even know that there are monsters roaming around, that their rulers are supernatural. To mortals, monsters seem like savage cannibals.

You are surely wondering why they have not rebelled yet; every empire with forces underlings eventually gets overthrown. It is human nature, mortal or supernatural. Cassius from Julius Caesar said that he is content with serving a godly presence, but refuses to respect any king, virtuous or not. In Rome, slaves were born to serve. If we serve a king, we are no better than slaves! (Don't be so surprised I actually read a book with dyslexia; it has been over 100 years! I have learned to accept ADHD and dyslexia, and deal with it).

Humans like their freedom. It has been half a century since the Titans took over! They surely could have overthrown them by now! Mortals simply don't have the manpower or ammo to defeat the number of mythical monsters. Over a period of 4000 years, monsters have reproduced a great deal. Since they cannot die, the monster population is always growing. Before the Titan Era, the hunters and demigods ensured the monster population was relative low. However, now monsters do not die with a single cut with weapon that has special metal.

Over the years, we have been collecting resources; old guns, old fashioned weapons, various tools and parts for Beckendorf, 'spy gear' like grappling hooks and glow in the dark glasses, celestial bronze, imperial gold, and Olympian silver (the latter being the most rare). Although the three do not permanently banish monster to Tartarus, they do the greatest damage.

I looked at our strategists, Zoe, Alex and Annabeth. Zoe had been in the Hunters for over two millennia: she excels in everything related to battles. Annabeth and Alex receive intelligence from their mothers.

We are currently trying to plan ahead for the future. The rebels simply do not have the manpower, ammo, or resources yet. However, all the Titans have their fortresses. We use the Titans' tactic; wait in the shadows, gather the necessary parts, then strike.

There are 11 main titans. Atlas, Prometheus, Oceanus, Rhea, Hyperion, Phoebe, Perses, Mnemosyne, Iapetus, Styx, and Kronos, the king of the titans. Out of the 11, only Styx Rhea was peaceful and levelheaded. However, both were still on the titan's side, and would still use their powers to their advantage. The Titans divided their seats of power between Mt. Othrys and Mt. Olympus, or the empire state building. The Titans thought it was more satisfying to have two godly lands, rather than just one.

The first action the titans performed when they first defeated Olympus, was damage the Olympian's seats of power. Each was partially destroyed, having the seat destroyed, the back knocked down, or just plain having it dented. This caused the Olympians to each be alive, but greatly weakened. They their godly powers, but they are greatly weakened, being a little less powerful than a demigod.

Each Titan had one or two of the thrones in their palace. All of their palaces had either an army, a group of immortals, or traps guarding it. Over time, we have learned from dreams and various missions to discover more information, how to fix the seats of power. Either celestial bronze, imperial gold, or Olympian silver needs to be filled with the supernatural power of the god it will be used to fix. For example, to restore my father, Poseidon's throne, I will have to surrender a large amount of my waterpowers to fix the throne, which very aggregating.

We roughly have one or two demigods for each major god. We need a little bit of all their powers for the rebellion. Mending Ares seat of power would be a great step in the war, but it would require Clarisse to give up a large portion of her fighting skills. Thus, the wisest way to bring the Olympians back would be to restore all or the majority of their thrones at the same time. The gods with multiple children, such as Aphrodite, Hades and Artemis (Abigail and Brooke can sacrifice their powers) alive will be saved before the others. The Rebels do not mind surrendering our powers, but it is a matter of the Rebellion.

Nico could be sent on a mission to spy, or infiltrate a titan's palace. All of them have a spell that prevents any shadow, water, or lightening travel inside of it, but he would be able to shadow travel past the guards outside the palace.

Hades, on the other hand, would scream 'GOD!' The titans would immediately recognize the god of the dead remotely close to him. With monsters patrolling all of America, news that Hades was revived would spread like wildfire.

All the thrones could most likely be retrieved with the effort, except for Father's. His is underwater in Oceanus' palace. I am the only demigod who can naturally breathe underwater. I could attempt to give the other Rebels the same power, but Oceanus could easily make them drown because his power exceeds mine. If free the majority of the gods while skipping my Father's, they could most likely find a way to enter Poseidon's domain and retrieve his throne.


	3. Author's notePolls

Should this be a PercyXThalia, PercyXZoe, PercyXArtemis, or PercyXNo one? Percy with Thalia or Zoe can be incorporated without any problems, but I just replaced chapter 1 (not the prologue) where Percy, along with Nico and Bianca, lived before the prophecy, and became respected by most of the Olympian council. They would have hid in the Casino after the prophecy was recited by the oracle, fearing Zeus' paranoia, despite being a hero and going on many quests. I would write a several-chapter backstory on their lives before the Casino. This timeline could include any of the pairings, one with Artemis before the Casino/Titan rule thingy, or have Thalia meet Percy in the Casino. If PercyXZoe, I will have a vote on if I want Zoe to meet Percy before or after the prophecy. (I have a poll in my profile page)

Also, should I include the Romans? I personally don't really like the Romans too much, I like the Greeks much better, but if the majority (and I mean _majority_) vote yes for including them, I will try to write them in.

If you want the Romans in 'Rebels', suggest ideas on how to incorporate them in! You want them, you find a reasonable explanation that is actually realistic. I frankly can't think of many. Having them put in there with the Greeks for a last ditch effort obviously would be an excuse to put them into my story. They caused the freaking civil war! They wouldn't play nice for the 'betterment of the world'!

**Looking for a beta-reader!** They should be fairly quick in editing/revising. They don't have to fix everything, but I would appreciate a beta-reader that finishes editing in a few days. I personally find it irritating when authors take months to update, and absolutely love authors that update daily.


	4. Chapter 4

**2060 AD**

After Alex, Annabeth, Zoe, and oddly Nico and Bianca strategized, all the Rebels were called into the 'battle room'. The battle room is the place where the Rebels have all our data, statistics, future plans, and various maps. We have the location of the Titan's palaces and where various minor gods and mythical figures are hiding. Sadly, however, most of them are skilled in a weapon, are on the brink of fading, or are simply just too frightened of the Titans.

Alex, Annabeth, Zoe, and oddly Nico and Bianca were currently summarizing the situation, advantages, disadvantages, and new battle plan. Alex, Annabeth and Zoe are our best strategizers. Alex, being the daughter of Kalliope, the muse of epic poetry and 'myths', Alex has practically memorized all of the Greek legends and can recall all of the battle strategies in each. Annabeth inherited her smarts from her mother, Athena, while Zoe has been alive for 2000 years; she has witnessed almost every legend, every battle and has lived to tell the tale.

Alex's clear voice rang out, "The Titans have power, force, and numbers against us. We had zip. The Rebels may be top-notch fighters, but we don't stand a chance against a drakon, never mind multiple drakons, and other mythical monsters. The majority of the famous demigods had their supporting armies; Jason had the Argonauts, Odysseus and the crew on his ships, Leonidis and his Spartan army, and for a slightly more recent example, George Washington had his fellow Americans. "

Annabeth continued, her piercing gray eyes scanning the room, "We need more followers, more fighters, more people supporting our cause. Even if we somehow had a god on our side, the Rebels wouldn't be able turn the tide in this war. Sure, we can spy, cut on their resources and perform small victories, such as stealing a powerful weapon, but the Rebels cannot straight up invade the Titan palaces. The Titans have the monster armies; we roughly have 20 demigods. This is why Alex, Zoe, and I called Nico and Bianca here for our plans. "

"Obviously", Zoe started, "That we cannot rely on foolish mortals and especially _mortal boys_ for assistance." Nico and I, after assisting Lady Artemis countless times before the prophecy, earned a little bit of Zoe's respect. After tolerating her insults for sixty years in the Casino, she has finally started calling us Percy and Nico, instead of 'Di Angelo' and 'Jackson'. Most of the males in the Rebels are called by their last name, with the exception of Connor Stoll, who she still refers to as 'boys'. When earning Zoe's respect, males are first called 'boy' along with plenty of insults. Next, the insults lessen. After that, the insults and 'harmless jokes' stop altogether, and she calls you by your surname. Finally, Zoe calls you by your first name. Nico and I are the only males Zoe completely respects. "The only other people that can possibly help us 'resurrect' the gods are other demigods".

Katie raised her hand. "I know that you guys are 'the smart ones'" Katie said, using finger quotes, "but we are the only demigods. Thalia and Percy have traveled around personally searching for other demigods, in case monsters missed a few."

Nico responded. "We know that; the only other demigods that even have a little chance of help us are the dead ones."

Everybody started shouting. "That would be almost a suicide mission!"

"We aren't strong enough to defeat the Clazmonian Sow guarding the entrance to Perses' palace! Not even Hercules defeated it! Hercules defeated _everything_!"

I saw Zoe scowl at the name Hercules.

"Why would they help us in our hopeless goal of defeating the Titans?"

After Nico and Bianca made several 'spy trips' through the Underworld, they pieced together that post the Titan rule, Perses, the Titan of Destruction started ruling the Underworld. With Thanatos, god of the death, faded, Perses established the highest security system possible, with undefeated monsters like Ladon guarding all the entrances and exits from the Underworld (Rhea took the whole tree that produced the golden apples of immortality and placed it in her palace). Souls from Punishment were sent loose in Elysium, and almost all the godly children were placed in Punishment. Hercules, Achilles, Atalanta, Bellaphron, and all the other legends are being tortured in Punishment for either defeating various Titans during their lifetime, or for being related to the Gods (mainly the latter). Freeing even one daughter of Aphrodite would be near impossible.

"SHUT UP!" Bianca shouted. She was always levelheaded, almost never loosing her patience. Seeing the daughter of Hades irritated made everyone stop talking in shock. "Sure, escaping out of Hades is most likely unachievable, we would gain so much if we succeeded."

Nico spoke. "We aren't planning a small stealthy mission. We rebels are going to lead a huge prison break freeing all the legendary demigods, and all the passed Rebels who failed missions, or were captured. Bellaphron, Jason, Atalanta, Leonidas and his Spartans, Odysseus, Einstein, Ben Franklin, John F Kennedy, George Washington, Travis, Hunters, all the Rebels and major demigod historical or legendary figures. All or nothing."

"Freeing one hero would do nothing." Annabeth elaborated, "even people as smart as Odysseus and Einstein, or as strong as Jason and Leonidas wouldn't be able to help us alone. What's one man going to do? We are going to free all the legends, all the heroes."

"There is one thing we couldn't decide on, though." Zoe said, "If we should free Julius Caesar (**I know he's Roman, but let's pretend he's Greek**). Being a song of Aphrodite, he has the unique power of charmspeak, and most likely is the most powerful one in all of history. He managed to charmspeak his entire empire! He would either use his powers of persuasion to help our cause, charmspeak us, or create a whole new group of people that resist the Titans."

Zoe, after living with modern demigods for half a century, lost her old-English dialect. In the Hunt, half of the girls spoke the same way as her, with 'thee' and 'thy'. Everyone in the Casino says 'you', and all of the new modern ways of speaking.

Alex, having memorized all of literature's classics, recalled Julius Caesar, by Shakespeare. "Another demigod we could free is Cassius, son of Hades. Like his father, Cassius despised being ruled by superiors. Cassius did not mind serving gods, but refused to bow down to fellow demigods. He even was one of the masterminds behind Caesar's death. If we resurrected him, Cassius might help us with out titan problem. Similarly to Nico and Bianca, he would have the ability to shadow travel and resurrect the dead, but on a larger scale".

"No offense, but demigods born earlier have more godly-powers. The more children god have, the less in-tune with their supernatural abilities." Zoe explained. "Believe me, I have witnessed almost all the legends. The Gods put a bit of their essence in each of their kids. Aphrodite, for example, has more children than many other gods. Most of her kids only inherit personality traits of their mother, such as love and or couple obsessions, excluding the rare few that have the power of charmspeak. After a demigod passes, their godly parent receives most of their essence back, but looses a small bit of it. Aphrodite, probably having the largest collection of children out of all the gods, will have a smaller amount of essence than Hades, who has had less than ten sons and daughters in existence. To sum it up, the fewer children a god or goddess; the more powerful their children would most likely be because they can spare more of their essence. The Big Three usually put a large amount of their essence in the handful of children they have, as an attempt to outshine his brothers, or just to simply make his child strong."

I thought about whom else we can bust out of the Underworld… So far, our list of demigods is Leonidas, Bellaphron, Jason, Achilles, Odysseus, Thesseus, Orion, as many Hunters and Campers as we can rescue, (especially Travis Stoll), George Washington (son of Athena), Einstein (whose parents were a son and daughter of Hephaestus and Athena), and Merlin (son of Hecate).

Then it hit me; Hades does not have a proper throne. His power isn't linked to any source; he was simply throne into Tartarus. If we could free him from it, with enough nectar and ambrosia, he would most likely be in fighting shape. With the majority of the monsters in America, we could probably free the god of the dead with the dead heroes' assistance. I shared my idea.

Annabeth, Alex and Zoe looked at me in shock. "Since _when_ were you this smart Percy?" Zoe demanded.

I looked over to Annabeth, who was sitting on the couch, staring into space. Seeing the gleam in her eyes, I could tell that she was thinking of a master plan; "Additionally, Perses since Perses does not have any power over the dead, Hades could probably win over the Underworld!"

All the Rebels exited the Battle Room to let Zoe, Alex, and Annabeth think of the proper strategy, and who we should prioritize for freeing.

Walking down the long hallway, the Rebels and I stopped at the statue of a lion. Lifting up it's paw, I pressed the button underneath that led to the demigod's rooms. Originally, it was purely for the staff, but the Rebels, as the owners, forced them to live in a few guest rooms.

I retired to my suite. It has black walls, and the furniture is a dark brown wood, and I have pictures hanging all over my walls. All of them have a sort of weapon or cache hiding behind it.

I jumped onto my sea-green bed, deciding that I would probably need a lot of energy for a trip to Hades.

**The update time and chapter length will vary. It really depends on my testing schedule. The chapter length will probably be on average 500-2000 words. **

**I won't go into depth with the whole Julius Caesar idea. I was thinking about it, but decided that a charmspeaker who can make thousands of people into zombies would be too hard to conquer.**

**Either review or vote in the poll in my profile page for the couples you want :)**

**-Lunknownl**


End file.
